Temporal Kishin
by Kuro Shikaku
Summary: What happens when you cross a witch a weapon and an immortal only a story that even time cant contain. This is an OC heavy story in the begining.


**Hello everybody I'm Kuro and this is my first ever fanfic. Okay now that that confessions out of the way there's a few things I feel need to be said first and formost is that this is a fic that I am co-authoring with a fellow writer Erika Kensuke say hi Erika (Erika: HIIIIIII! xD)**

**She will be betaing my story and writing the fight scenes as I cant write one to save my life as you will see later with the only fight like scene in this chapter.**

**Secondly I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my writing case and point I've had this idea for about 2 years and just 6 months or so ago I finaly got pushed to do this by Erika after she saw the writing I did for her story. It took this long to get from start to here along with about 5 chapters already done and when I went to post them I looked and said these are crap and rewrote them this chapter too so yeah I'm just going to say it now don't flame me because I don't get chapters out as fast as some people. I already have the basic story done but when it comes to writing the rest I can act like Kidd when he thinks something is a little off in his grand symmetry if something bugs me about the chapter I usualy end up scrapping it and rewriting the whole thing plus I have two part time jobs school and Erikas fic to do so this will come after those thou Erika and I might take a break from writing her fic to work on this one it depends on our moods.**

**Thirdly I will be beginning every chapter with a quote that I think best suits it the person who said or wrote the quote will be givin too.**

**Fourthly thank you for putting up with my looooooooooong author note (if you read it) so here's the acctualy I don't know what to call it but you should know what it is.**

"talking"

_"whispering"_

_thinking_

explaining

**Location**

*sound effects*

^incantation^

=passage of time=

titles

(author notes)

**Without further adu here's **Temporal Kishin** enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Walk not in the path of those before you but on the path of your own soul for it is your path not anothers that will lead you to true peace and happyness.<p>

**Kuro Chi Shikaku**

**Shadow Covered Back Alley in Italy**

It was a dark and stormy night as we find two little malnurished boys that look no older than six running for their lives the kids both having dirty tattered clothes and no shoes carrying a loaf of bread the first of the kids having eyes as briliant green as an uncut emerald with long black hair the other having eyes as peircing red as an uncut ruby with long pink hair. "Get back here you little brats and pay for those!" A man with a cleaver and a small cooking knife shouts from behind them. "Make us you big meanie!" The second kid shouts behind them. "If I get my hands on you you had better start praying to the Maker!" The man shouts from behind them. "Why should we the makers not real if it was then we wouldn't have to steal we would have parents to buy us the food we need!" The first kid shouts back showing a maturity that a kid his age shouldn't possess.

"Shit." came the reply from both of the kids as they turned a corner into a dead end. "Ha I've got you now you little brats." The man says as he rounds the corner behind them. "Get behind me now." The first kid says to the second. "But what about you brother?" The second kid asks. "Don't worry about me just take the bread and go climb your way out of here... NOW SHINKIRO!" The first kid tells/yells at his brother. "O-ok just don't die brother." The kid now identified as Shinkiro replys. "I'll be fine just get out of here." The first kid replys as Shinkiro turns and makes his way to the brick wall. "How touching the two thieves are brothers." The man says with mock kindness. "Very noble of you to sacrafice yourself for your brother..." The man says as he readys his knives the cleaver in a normal grip in his right hand and the blade tip of the small knife between the thumb and pointer finger the sharp edge facing himself "but you should know that I'm an expert at throwing knifes..." He says as he brings his left arm back over his head "and your brohers not getting away!" He yells as he throws the knife at Shinkiro who by this time has gotten halfway to the brick wall. *Shlik* "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shinkiro screams as he drops the bread as he falls to the ground. "SHINKIRO!" The first kid crys as he turns and runs to his brother who was lucky to fall on his side and not have to knife be forced further into his small frame. "Kuro behind you." Shinkiro weakly manages to get out from his position on the ground as he looks back before passing out.

"Aw he's dead but don't worry you'll soon be joining him." The man says with fake pity before his face twists into a malicious grin. "You think this is funny how would you like it if I killed your brother in front of you!" The now identified Kuro yells at the man as he gets up. "Hmm wouldn't rightly know never had one." The man says as he kicks Kuro in the stomach with enough force to slam him into the brick wall. "And now that you can't move I'll just take care of this little brat..." He says as he looks down to the dead Shinkiro. "but first my knife." The man says as he pulls the knife from Shinkiros back. "Now where to cut first so as to minimize blood and get him in little pieces in enough time to dispose of him before the athoritys arrive?" The man says to himself.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM YOU MONSTER!" Kuro screams out as he rises from his prone position against the wall. ^Fox Skulk Vulpe Kitsune^ Kuro chants as he raises his right arm up in front of him palm facing the man with fingers spread apart his left hand raising up in a hand seal of some sort in front of his face with the pointer and middle fingers raised the chant and the name of the attack springing unbiddin from his mind. "Fox Fire!" Kuro yells out as nine small blue orbs of what apears to be fire come into being around him as unknown to him his hair and eyes change his formerly black hair changing shades until it was a magenta like color his eyes changing to pure black his left eye having a magic array the same color of his pupils originaly forming the pupil (1) his right eye's pupil changing to a vulpine slit the same color of his pupils originaly. With the simple gesture of clenching his hand into a fist knuckles facing the man the orbs of fire shoot at the man with the speed of a bullet all nine impacting him in the chest before he could even react before disapearing as if they had never been there. The man after being hit mearly crumpled to the ground without a sound as if he had died on his feet though he had no wounds on him. *thump* was all that was heard as Kuro collapsed onto the ground his energy spent his features reverting to their original state.

**The Shadowed Dead End Alley Roofs**

"Nya~ Blair bets that the others will want to see him and Blair should take the other one so he can be buried." Blair says as she looks down at the two kids with a sad face. "But Blair can't carry them both out of town herself without magic..." She says as she looks around. "Yay Blair can use that cart to carry them out of town." She says as she spots an old cart that was used for carrying food to the owners stall in the market. "Blair will just borrow it and get these two out of town then we can go see Maka and Soul." She says as she drops down into the alley and grabs the cart to wheel it over to the kids. "Poor little guy you didn't stand a chance against that..." Blair says as she looks down at Shinkiro only to stop as she sees him breathing his wound healing as if a witch was using a spell on it. "Huh but there's no spell being cast." She says with a bewildered look as she watchs the wound close with a cat like facination. "Wow your heavy for being so skinny." She says as she lifts the pink haired boy into the cart before walking down the alley to retrieve the black haired child." Now out of town we goooo!" She cheers as she puts all her strength into pulling the cart out of town after having placed the black haired child into the cart. "Whaaa!" She yells as she crashes into the ground as the cart rolls over her the wheels going on either side of her. "Huh but Blair thought that you were heavy?" She states in a confused tone as she points to the pink haired child in the cart after picking herself off the ground. "O well away we go!" She cheers as she effertlessly pulls the cart out of town.

**Outside Shibusen =3 hours later=**

"Hey whats that?" A asks a girl with long white hair in two pigtails as she points to an orange object coming towards the school from above. "No clue but it can't be good if it has a witches wavelength attached to it." A kid with short blond hair responds. "Look out below!" Blair yells from atop her pumpkin as she continues to lower herself to the ground. "Whats going on out here." yells a random student as he comes running out of the school followed by some other students. "No clue just someone go get a teacher cause whatever it is it's a witches doing." Says the white haired girl. "Who are you?" Questions the blond boy as he raises a silver shafted scythe with a red blade and a black triangled edge (think Souls weapon form just reverse the colors of the blade.) into a readyed position should the unknown witch in front of him try anything. "Blair is Blair and she's looking for a couple friends." She responds. "Well there's no friends of a witch here." Says the blond haired boy. "But Blairs not a witch Blairs a magical cat and she's looking for her friends Maka and Soul." Says Blair while holding her hands in front of her face in a you've got it all wrong fashion. "What do you want with mom and dad?" Questions the Boy as he readys his weapon to swing. "Obviously to talk to us isn't that right Blair." Says a blond haired woman with chocolate brown eyes walking out the front of the school with a white haired man with eyes the color of dried blood. "Maka Soul Blair missed you two." Blair says as she hugs them both shocking the kids gathered outside the school.

"So why are you here Blair it cant be just to see us since you came in ridding a pumpkin instead of in your cat form." Questions Maka. "Oh right Blair almost forgot she needs your help Blair found two kids being chased and saved them from dieing in the alley they were in. But one of them used to much of his energy and needs help or he'll die and the other one had a knife thrown in his back." Blair responds as she runs back towards her pumpkin. "What why didn't you say that in the first place!" Yells Maka as she jumps on top of the pumpkin to help Blair get the kids down. "Sorry Blair had a pointy scythe in her face when she landed." Responds Blair as she picks up the black haired child. "Ok lets just get them into the infirmery then we can talk more..." Maka says as she picks up the pink haired child that reminded her of another friend of hers who had pink hair. "Soul open the doors we need to get in fast!" She yells as she gently hops down with Blair right behind her both being carfull not to jar the children as they landed before running inside. "Hey dad who was that witch that hugged you?" Questions the blond haired boy. "That Maric is Blair the cat witch and an old friend of your mom and I she was the first witch soul your mom and I ever got. Good thing she isn't a witch otherwise Death City may have just recently finished rebuilding the damage done by the Mizune and the number of lives lost would have been much greater on the night Asura was revived." Responds Soul before going inside leaving all the kids who heard him staring at his back in awe of what he said. "You think that maybe we should find that Blair woman and apolagize for acting the way we did?" Questions his weapon partner as she turns back into the white haired girl. "Yeah we probly should after all Sonia it's the right and cool thing to do." Replys Maric as he walks inside.

**Shibusen Infermary**

"Stein we have a problem get your ass to the infermary this instant!" Yells Maka as they reach the infermary only to see that Stein the current doctor was nowhere to be seen. "I'm right behind you Maka no need to shout. What seems to be the problem?" Stein asks as he walks in. "Two injured kids one of them had a knife thrown into his back and the other over used his energy both of them need treatment and so help me if you even think of disecting them I'll shove a pole so far up your ass it'll kill you with blunt force trauma to the brain." Maka Replys threatening Stein to keep him from disecting the children when he treats them. "Right I'll just get to helping them then." Stein says a little nervous. "Seems Steins still afraid of you after what happened." Says Soul as he walks into the infermary. "Yeah for good reason too." Maka responds.

**Dream Realm**

**Kuro POV**

_Uhh where am I?_ "Hello cub I've been waiting for you to enter this realm." Barks out a mysterious male voice. "You mean we've been waiting for him right wolfey." Hisses a slightly sinster female voice. "No I mean I've been waiting unlike you oh great serpentine one." Growls out the male voice. "You wanna settle this the good old fashioned way mutt." Replys the female voice laced with venom. "I would but you might stab me in the back after you've lost just so you can win." Replys the male voice with a growl. "Will you both be quiet I can't even hear myself think with your bickering! Now will you please tell me why I cant see!" I yell out. "Oh well that's because you have'nt fully accepted your birthright that's why your here after all so you can." Responds the male voice. "We're here to help you control it and release it's full potental." Hisses the female voice. "Okay well how do I accept it?" I ask. "You already have at least a little bit you just need to accept the entierty of what this power means to you and your future." Says a new female voice that seems as if made of the finest of silks. "Okay but I just want to see can you help me do that first?" I ask. "Of course first you just need to look within yourself find the warmth within grab ahold of it and don't let go." Rumbles out another new female voice. "Um okay I can try but I don't know what good thats going to..." I begin to say only to feel a surge of power unlike anything I've ever felt before. "Hmm it seems your a natural at this youngling." Rumbles out the third female voice. "You mean hatchling." Says the silky voiced female. "No I meant youngling dear sister." Responds the third female voice. "I'm afraid your both wrong I have more athority on what to call him considering the connection so he's to be called cub." Growls out the only male voice. "Don't I get a say in this?" I ask accidently releasing the hold on the energy I'd found inside myself. "Uuum you know that's probly the better idea so what would you have us..." Begins the male voice. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I scream finaly getting a good look at the four beings before me.

"P-p-p-p-p-please d-d-d-don't e-e-eat m-m-m-me-e-e." I stutter out as I curl into a ball on the ground wrapping my tail around me. "Why do I have a tail!" I yell out looking at the black furred green tipped apendage growing from my backside. "Yeah that's normal in here it seems your soul resonates most with that of a fox." Responds the male voice. "And we don't intend to eat you youngling." The third female voice chimes in in her rumbling tone. "Oh ok well then who are you?" I ask as I look at the four before me with more than a hint of fear. "Heh we can't tell you that not yet anyway you have to prove to us your worthy of your heratage before we will." Barks out the male voice I see belongs to a wolf easyly big enough for two people to ride on the back of comfortably. "So your my ancestors and I have to impress you to get your blessing said blessing coming in the form of your names and most likely a boost in power to accompany it?" I ask. "Yeah thats exactly it your pretty smart for your age cub." Responds the wolf. "Yeah well I need to be since I'm living on the streets with Shinkiro." I say. "Well you need to stop dwelling on such depressing thoughts so for now you can call us by our soul forms." Says the third female voice that I see belongs to a emerald green dragon easyly the size of a skyscraper. "And you should be feeling increadable pain in about five seconds." Chimes in the wolf. "What are you talking about why would IIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I begin only to scream as my tailbone feels as if it's being shattered and healed in an odd shape over and over again for what seems like an eternity. "Does the transormation always cause that much pain?" questions the silky female voice. "No it's usualy much worse for those that expereance it for the first time." Responds the male voice. "Okay I'm guessing thats from the tail. So what are you all here to teach me?" I say/ask as the pain finaly subsides. "Not teach persay we're just here to help you accept the truth." Responds the serpintine female voice that I see belongs to a snake easyly a couple hundred feet long with fangs as big as a full grown man.(2) "And what's this so called truth?" I ask. "That you are a witch and not just any witch but the desendant of one of the three strongest witches to ever live." Says the silky female voice that I now see belongs to a three story spider that vaugely resembles a black widow with a web design instead of a red hourglass on its back.

"Okay I can guess that much with the blue flames, foxes tail and all so is there anything else or can I go check on my brother now?" I ask. "There is one other thing you need to do and that is to pick your path as a witch." Responds the wolf. "Okay and how do I do that?" I ask. "It's simple just walk one of the paths before you." Responds the spider as five paths appear before me. The first leading past the wolf the path stylized with stars and the phases of the moon with a seal inbetween each phase. The second leading past the spider the path appearing to be made of spider silk. The third leading past the snake the path seemingly made of black and yellow snakes constantly moving in a singular direction. The forth leading past the dragon the path stylized to resemble the sky the clouds seemingly made of jade and the sky seemingly made of gold. The final path leading in the opposite direction of the others the path seemingly made of azure flames. "Hmm I'm guessing that your four makes it so I learn from you and only you and basicly become the next you as far as spells go... and the other one makes it so I learn on my own but don't ever see you four again untill it's time to learn your names right?" I ask. "That is correct youngling." Responds the dragon. "You mean cub." Growls the wolf. "O yeah I never told you did I you can refer to me as either youngling, hatchling or cub since thats how your soul animal would refer to it's own young kin or you can go by fox standards and call me kit. Your choice." I quickly say so as to prevent the impending fight. "As for the path I choose hmm how about this one." I say as I step off of the platform I was on without stepping onto one of the paths. *gasp* "Judging by your collective gasp I'm guessing noones ever done that before?" I ask. "No youngling such a thing has never been attempted." Responds the dragon. "Well then I guess I'm one of a kind then cause I choose my own path not those that others lay before me." I say. "So do your worst universe I'll take everything you got and throw it back times a thousand!" I yell to the heavens as I blackout from the rush of power that envelops me. "He's going to be a handfull just like his mother." I hear the wolf say before I'm completely out.

**Dream Realm**

**Shinkiro POV**

_Uhh where am I and why is it so wet and warm?_ "Hello son I wish we could have met under better circomestances." Says a mysterious voice that seems to be made of a almost feminine voice and a insane male voice fused into one. "Where am I and who are you?" I ask as I open my eyes to see I'm on a black sea. "You're in your mind son and I'm your mother." Says a disembodyed voice as the water before me rises to form a vaugely human shape. "Okay but why am I here and how are you my mother my mothers dead." I say to the water being. "I'm not your actual mother but an imprint on your mind from your birthright... as for how your here you were stabbed with a knife remember." She responds. "Oh yeah then I guess I'm here to watch my life flash before me?" I ask in a dead defeated tone. "Oh my no your here to decide if you want to die or not... I can save you but if I do it will be with some consequences. She says. "Like what kind of consequences?" I ask with a new sense of hope. "You will live, be nearly indestructible and have a weapon form... however you will be suseptable to insanity wavelengths your body will be suceptable to wavelength attacks as your body will start rejecting your soul. This is your only hope to live the choice to take or not it is yours my son." The watery being responds. "I'll take the risk just do what ever it takes I'm not leaving my brother to face this world alone." I respond without a second thought. "As you wish just a fair warning this will hurt... alot." The watery being responds as my world becomes nothing but pain. "Be good my son and look after your brother if I'm right he's got more of your father and grandmother in him so he'll need all the help he can get." I hear over my screams from the pain. "Always remember son I love you and I'll always be here for you." I hear as I blackout.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of the first chapter of my first fic?<strong>

**Whoopsie almost forgot the disclaimer *ahem* I don't own Soul Eater I only own Kuro, my idea of the Soul Eater characters kids and my version of the story the Soul Eater characters are property of Ookubo Atsushi.**

**Now I have a little contest the first two people to message and/or pm me the ****most**** correct answer will get the option of having their OC in here and by no means does the OC have to be a meister or weapon they can be anything even the next in line to be Shinigami or they can get a copy of the original begining chapter of this story (before I rewrote it) sent to them.**

**The question is who are Shinkiro and Kuro's parents/ancestors?**

**The more detailed the answer the better the chance of winning. For example if it was say a golden egg that screeched out of water and sang a clue in a captavating tune underwater if I got 8 people telling me the correct answer Harry Potter (don't own that either) but 3 telling me Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire then the first two to send that would win wether they were the first or last to answer.**

**(1) A link to the picture will be put in my profile soon.**

**(2) Think the basalisk from harry potter and the chamber of secrets (still dont own)**

**Sorry if there's alot of grammer and spelling errors I couldn't get this to Erika in time to have her go through and fix everything.**

**One final thing before I go if anyone reading this is a fan of Pokemon and/or South Park then check out Erika's story Pokemon Mountain Town.**

**Now I do belive I'm rambaling so I'll just say goodbye and see everyone next chapter but before I do I must say that this will probly be the longest chapter I will write as I wanted to cover a few things in it and I just couldnt find a place sutable to stop it and still work in the quote but that dosn't mean I wont try to make them long.**


End file.
